Damned if you Don't
by kazekage switcher
Summary: Gosunkugi's most recent plan to get back Ranma doesn't go as planed. And Kasumi is the one that suffers.


Damned if you Don't Chapter 1

By The Composer and Bolivar Q. Shagnasty

Gosunkugi sat on the floor of his bedroom and glanced again at the runes in the book. Slowly, his fingers traced the paint on the floor as instructed. He prayed this would work, partially because he doesn't want his mother to catch him with paint on his floor, again. Gosunkugi continued the chant as he painted the symbols closed. The symbol was finished, yet nothing was happening. "Yet again," Gosunkugi muttered as he looked at the book. "Worthless". He threw the book with all his might... which happened to be 2 feet, causing it to land in the center of the painted circle. Suddenly, a glow filled the room, and a slender, dark figure rose from the floor.

The figure flipped back a long lock of pink hair, and smiled down seductively at Gosunkugi. "You called?"

Gosunkugi quickly grabbed his nose - the woman's dress was less than modest. "I was expecting the Overlord of Hell, actually."

"Speaking." She smiled, and handed him a business card. "Please, allow me to introduce myself. As you can clearly see, I am a woman of wealth and taste."

Gosunkugi eyed the card. "Uh...this just says, 'Lord of the Underworld.'"

"Well, I have many names. Pick one you like, I'm sure there are lots. Satan, Beelzebub, the Prince of Darkness." She smirked. "Well, Princess, anyway."

"Umm, I get a wish right?" Gosunkugi inquired, with hopes this book actually was worth the money he sunk into it.

"Oh, I'm afraid it doesn't work that easily," she answered. "See, you have to make it worth my time and effort. What is it you want exactly? Or is it the same as all boys your age that try to call me?" she said, her eyes narrowing like a predator's.

"You see, there's this girl.." Gosunkugi started, nervously.

"There always is," she answered. "I think I got the gist of this. Let's make it easier. Is there someone she knows, someone she's close to that is pure?"

"Pure?" he asked back. "Well, let's see, there's her fiancee, his name is Ranma..."

The Demoness recoiled in shock. "Not him! Anyone but him!"

"I know, he's a real loser-"

"No, it's worse than that." The Demoness shuddered. "So many divine beings have broken themselves trying to help or hinder him. He's surrounded by a deep well of other-worldly interference. Just for once, let's leave him out of this!"

"Alright alright! She also has two sisters. Nabiki..."

The Demoness stifled a small laugh. "No work's needed there."

"And Kasumi. She's pretty pure I guess."

"Kasumi...Kasumi..." The Demoness pulled out a laptop - the anachronism made Gosunkugi blink. "What's the last name?"

"Tendo."

"Oh. Here we go." She paused, and grinned. "Oh, yes, she'll work just fine."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've wanted a chance to go after a Goody-Two-Shoes for almost fifteen years. She'll be the perfect practice run."

"What do we do now that we've picked this pure person?" Gosunkugi asked. The Devil smiled. "Now...we dream a little dream."

Kasumi opened her eyes to the sounds of cries, chants and screams. She slowly sat up, finding herself in an iron cage, still in her nightgown, and saw a gallery full of strange demons sitting in pyres. "Where am I?" Kasumi cried out, quickly sitting up.

The bang of a gavel brought attention to a judge, dressed in judge's robes which were most definitely inappropriately cut. "This trial is now in session," the scantily clad judge said, leaning her form against her wooden bench.

"Trial? Oh my, what did I do?" Kasumi asked. A low murmer of laughter started through the courtroom yet again.

"Oh, no no Miss Tendo, it's not what you did," the judge corrected her,

"It's what you failed to do."

Kasumi raised her hand to her mouth. "This is all a bad dream, isn't it?"

"Yes, but that doesn't really matter." The judge turned. "Prosecution, state your case."

Kasumi recognized the sallow-faced young man who approached. "Hikaru? You're the prosecutor?"

"Yes. Sorry about this, but it's very important." Gosunkugi turned to face the Judge. "Your Honour, I intend to prove Tendo Kasumi guilty of the following issues:

"First, that she did knowingly reject the affections of the man she loved;

"Second, that she has never acted from her own desires;

"Third, and most damning, that she refrained from such actions because it was expected from her by others."

A gasp filled the gallery. "Very serious charges, Miss Tendo," The judge stated. "Prosecuter, you may begin."

"Thank you, your honour. If it pleases the court, I wish to show some video as my first exhibit." Gosunkugi started.

"It so pleases the court," the judge answered. "Proceed." The tape soon began as the fiery lights in the room dimmed. "Now do you remember this day, Miss Tendo?" Gosunkugi started, circling her cage.

"Why yes, it's that time I stopped by Doctor Tofu's office."

"I see... what was the nature of this visit?"

"It was the day that Akane hurt herself climbing the tree."

"And you noticed the way that this doctor Tofu acted around you, did you not?" Gosunkugi pushed as he pointed at the screen.

"Oh my, yes. He always got so excited," Kasumi answered.

"Yes, excited. Why is that, you think?"

"Wait..." Kasumi asked. "if I'm being asked questions, shouldn't I be sworn in?"

The judge sighed and nodded to the demon at the side of her bench. The demon brought a strange leatherbound book over to the cage. "Be careful of the mouth," the bailiff warned. "Sometimes it gets bitey." Kasumi gingerly set her hand on the book. "I solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me-"

"DON'T FINISH IT!" The Judge waved her hands. "We'll just take your word for it, all right?"

Kasumi politely nodded. Gosunkugi sighed again and loosened the collar of his suit. "So, the question is, do you know why Doctor Tofu got so, excited you put it, around you?"

"I know that he has feelings for me." Her voice was low. "I'm not sure if it's proper, though."

Gosunkugi nodded. "Now what about you? Do you have feelings for him?"

"...Yes." She looked down. "I do. But he's our doctor, and many years older than me."

Gosunkugi looked at the judge. "Do I need anything else?"

The Judge leaned over her bench again. "Well, in the interest of being...fair" she silently shot a glance up at the ceiling, "we should allow Miss Tendo the opportunity to defend her actions."

Kasumi stood up in her cage, and looked at the judge, pleadingly.

"What I did, I did for the love of my family. Above all else, my family comes first. Surely you can understand that in all your wisdom."

The Judge applauded, an applause that quickly filled the gallery and chamber. An applause that quickly ended with the sound of a gavel.

"Most touching, Miss Tendo." The Judge wiped away a tear. "I most certainly do understand.

"Guilty."

The strange dream swirled away from Kasumi, her mind clearing as she woke up. It took a moment for it to sink in that she was not in the comfort of her bed. She looked down on her sleeping surface; cold, dry concrete. As she sat up, she noticed she was in an alleyway. Definitely still Tokyo, but the district was unfamiliar to her. She stepped out of the alleyway and looked around at the landscape. She was in the Harajuku district.

Kasumi glanced down at herself and was greeted with something unexpected. "Oh my!" she gasped, her voice was MOSTLY the same, except for something deeper in the range, something she can't quite grasp. However, her body...the proportions weren't quite what she went to bed with. Her nightgown was gone, replaced by a wrinkled, dirty cocktail waitress' dress. She blushed, and adjusted her dress, because she was suddenly aware that the dress was the only thing she was wearing.

"What happened?" Kasumi asked to herself. She glanced around and saw a reflective surface on the door of a shop not yet open. Hesitantly, she walked towards it. The reflection in the mirror was most definatley NOT her... a woman, definately, well shaped, with straight long black hair, and sultry narrow eyes.

"This is...me?" Kasumi peered closer at her face and noticed strange red marks on her cheeks and chin. She rubbed her fingertips over them, and they definately refused to rub off. She turned and looked around. The Dojunkai Aoyama was nearby, and that meant that she could catch a train to-She gasped, suddenly realizing that she was without a purse, and her pockets were empty. How was she going to get home?

Worse, when she got there, who was going to believe that she was herself? This body was very different-it looked more like one of Ranma's suitors.

She looked around the alley, hoping to spot a purse, but was dismayed to see that there was nothing at all of value. She frowned. It was a long walk back to Nerima...

"Need a lift?"

She turned in surprise. The man who had just spoken wore an expensive-looking wool business suit, and was standing beside a long-sleek sports car. He adjusted his glasses, and smiled at her.

"Well...yes, actually."

The man opened the passenger-side door - she noted the word "McLaren" in English writing on the side - and handed her in. He crossed to the other side of the car and got in, and started the engine.

"You're Tendo Kasumi, right?"

Kasumi blinked. "How did you know?"

"I've been sent to give you a bit of help." He smirked. "Only a little bit, mind you. I'm here to help you settle into your new role."

"My new role?"

"Yes. You could say you've been... demoted until you perform some deeds"

"Good deeds?" Kasumi asked.

The man laughed. "Not quite the deeds I meant, though there are those who would view them as good," he said with a laugh, "I doubt that you would find them so."

"So, what happened to me, the real me? I mean, my family will notice I'm gone,"

"Sorry, but that information is confidential."

"But... it's my family," Kasumi pouted, not knowing how that made her new body look.

"I'm certain they're being taken care of." The man snickered at his joke, but subsided when he realized that she wasn't getting it.

"Please?" she pleaded again.

"If I tell you, promise you won't let the boss know I'm the one that blabbed, alright?" The man sighed.

"I'll be certain you won't get in trouble, thank you." she answered.

"Well, you remember the trial?"

"I thought that was a dream!"

"Look around you." He snickered again. "Look at what's happened to you? Where did the dream end, and this reality begin?"

"You have a good point."

"You know it." He leered at her. "The Judge ordered that your body remain animate, with a different spirit operating it."

"Oh my..." Kasumi gasped. "Who?"

"Now now, that's more than I can reveal. Let's talk about the goods and... services you are to provide."

"Well, alright," Kasumi answered as she turned her head down. "I take it this will have to be sexual in nature? If it is, I'm just not sure..."

"You had better get sure real quick," replied the man. "It's the only way to prove that you're worthy enough to be the new you.

"But there are rules to the game," the man continued. "Some you'll find out on your own, but some I can tell you right now. Fair enough?"

"I suppose I really have no choice." She fingered her dress. "Is this clothing required? Is that a rule?"

"Normally, you'd want to wear much less." The man smirked.

"But...just who am I now?"

"Oh, didn't I mention that part?" The man snickered. "How careless of me. You're a succubus."

"A succubus...You mean a demon?"

"Yes, a lust demon."

"Oh dear..."

The man stomped on the brakes, and turned to face her. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"I said-"

"No, just shut up." He threw his hands in the air. "What, did you never learn to curse properly?

"In the house I keep, I hear all types, in at least four different languages. But it's just not proper. Please don't think of me as naive, sir. "

"Oh, no. Never." He rolled his eyes.

"What am I expected of doing as this lust demon? Bring loving young people together?"

"You're just TRYING to find a way to be a beacon of goodness outta this, aren't you?"

"Oh my, yes. A positive attitude will make any situation turn right around."

"Well, unfortunately, it won't work that way." He sneered at her.

"You've gotta be rotten to people."

"Why?"

"It's what demons do, you stupid twat!" He shook his head. "Look, the primary goal of a succubus is simple: broken marriages."

"That doesn't sound very nice," she stated.

"AAARGH!" The man was almost tearing his hear now. "That's the point!"

"Well, thank you for the ride, sir. But I think I need to talk to someone else right now." She opened the car door, and stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Fine, but before I go, here's my card." the man said as he handed over his business card. "If you need a quick hook up, I can set it up. Just remember that." the man stated, shutting the door and peeling off. Kasumi watched him drive off, then glanced down at the card. Then back up again.

"He's driving terribly fast...I do hope he doesn't get in an accident."

Gosunkugi opened his eyes slowly. "Ceiling's still white...this was probably all a bad dream."

He sat up, and the lilac duvet fell away, revealing a lavender nightie barely containing a surprisingly well developed body. Female body, to be exact. His eyes bugged out, and he quickly pulled the nightie down off of his shoulders and grabbed a double handful.

"Never mind! Not a dream at all!"

His widened eyes quickly surveyed the room he was in. Extremely well kept, with a definate feminine touch in the decorating. The sound of fluttering paper brought his attention to a sheet of paper on the nightstand, the words 'Bill of Sale' written in bold on the top. He grabbed the page and looked it over.

"Bill of Goods.

"Gosunkugi Hikaru, in return for the soul of one pure being, will possess the body of said pure soul, until such time as that soul's corruption is complete, or deemed hopeless. "The Princess of Darkness, Queen of Hell, will retain ownership of the pure soul, or that of another of her choosing in the event of the failure to corrupt the pure soul.

"Revelation of this contract to any being will result in its annulment, and great pain and anguish upon the person who betrays its confidence, and all those that he, she or it holds dear."

He shrugged. "Sounds fair to me."

Gosunkugi looked down at himself again. "So this is what Kasumi has been hiding. I think I like what I see."

He quickly peeled off the nightie, and dropped it on the floor, then stripped off the panties as well. He stood in front of the full-length mirror, and grinned. "Yes, very nice."

Kasumi's body showed signs of muscle tone, nowhere near as developed as Akane's, or even Nabiki's, but obvious signs the previous owner did have some discipline in the Art. Curiously, he slowly stretched, both arms raised above his head, arms pulling towards the ceiling.

He watched her full breasts rise with the motion, and smiled as they were pushed together. "Who'd have thought she had such an impressive rack hidden away?"

Gosunkugi's curiousity won out over the sense of perversion, and he cupped Kasumi's tits in his hands again. The weight was unfamiliar, alien, but the touch of his fingers sent a jolt through him. He ran one finger over a nipple, and gasped at the sensation.

"What would the odds be of a guy's first handful of tits would be his own D-cups?" He paused. "This is Nerima...probably pretty good?"

Gosunkugi paused again. Kasumi's sweet voice saying these things felt strange in his mind. Not entirely bad, however, a hint in the vocal ones certainly showed there was potential for further perversions. He glanced over at the door, then moved quickly to latch it. Then back to the mirror again.

His vision glanced all over Kasumi's image, taking his time. It was then that he noted her long hair, braided, over her shoulder. Gosunkugi slowly stroked it and nodded in approval to it's silky smoothness. His fingertips worked on the end of the braid, quickly freeing the long hair, his fingers sweeping through the braid, breaking the braid apart into a free flowing cascade. "To complete the image." he noted aloud.

The image of Kasumi was transformed, into something wilder, by that simple act of releasing her hair. Gosunkugi's excitement built, each action becoming more bold than the last. He bent forward, towards the mirror and pressed both of his upper arms together, boxing his new attributes. "Very impressive. I should get a camera."

There was a knock on the door. "Kasumi! You okay in there?"

"I'm fine, I'm not doing anything, I'm just-" He grimaced at the reflexive response.

"Doing anything?" Soun asked at the other side of the door, then quickly abandoned the quesiton. "The furu hasn't been heated yet, so I was worried you weren't up yet."

"I'm sorry, Dad, I'll get right on that." Gosunkugi grabbed a dress and pulled it over his head. Then paused; he had no clue how to do the damn thing up.

"Say, can you start it today? I'm running a little bit behind..." He ventured.

"Oh, yes, of course dear." Soun answered through the door, the sound of his footsteps fading brought relief to Gosunkugi. "That bought me some time, but I need to learn more to be convincing." He pondered. Absentmindedly, he pulled the long hair out from under the dress and bent down at the foot of bed and pushed the Duvet to the side. "Come on, she's gotta have a diary."

Luckily, she didn't hide the diary very diligently; he found it under the bed, in a shoebox. He opened it, and started reading. And snickered. "I guess pure and innocent Kasumi was a bit naughtier than we thought. I wonder where she hid the 'toys' she bought?"

Eventually, he discovered the bad news; apparently, Kasumi did all the cooking and cleaning in this house. Well, he already knew that. But he came to the sudden realization that he did not have any clue how to do so himself.

"If I'm able to avoid 'the family' until they leave, I should be able to get a few hours to practice the 'housewife' bit," Gosunkugi reasoned, with no idea of how gross an oversimplification he made. He continued flipping through the diary's pages and listened. The sounds of the front door opened and closed a few times, and he counted as each occupant of the house left.

Finally, upon hearing the door close the fifth time, and praying that once wasn't someone coming back in, he unlatched the door and walked out. The house did indeed appear to be deserted. He poked his head into the other three bedrooms, finding them empty. Finally, he worked up the nerve to walk downstairs.

The staircase opened directly onto the main hall of the house. He walked to the kitchen, looked in, and shuddered at the mess. Opposite the kitchen door was another bedroom; he slid open the door, to find it deserted as well. But when he reached the family room, he discovered that there was one person still there - an older woman, with reddish hair, bearing a strong resemblance to Ranma.

Nodoka turned towards her supposed host. "Kasumi, are you alright? You don't seem quite yourself this morning. You usually start breakfast before I get up. I do enjoy preparing, though, however I don't want to impose on the woman of the house."

"That's all right, Saotome-san...I don't mind."

"So formal?" Saotome chuckled. "Call me Auntie, dear. You always have."

"I'm sorry, Auntie. I'm not really feeling myself right now." 'At least, not since before Tendo scared the crap out of me.' Gosunkugi's uncomfortability increased as the woman stood and straightened her kimono, her left hand casually lifting a sword carrying bag. The woman walked behind him. Gosunkugi could feel a nervous sweat start on his new pristine skin. He felt fingers run through his hair.

"My dear, you haven't even gotten your hair up for the day. Are you feeling alright? You look flushed." Nodoka continued, unaware the every movement she made jiggled the contents of the swordbag, the tsuba of the katana wiggling slightly against the collar, creating a very uncomfortable sound.

Gosunkugi was uncomfortably aware that the sword wasn't the only thing jiggling. Evidently, there was nothing under Nodoka's kimono.

Well, there was Nodoka, and that was plenty.

"Come on, dear. What you need is a good bath."

"Of course, thank you auntie." he answered, his mood improving slightly. 'Man, not only do I get this hot body to play with, but I get to see this woman nude, too! She might be older, but she looks pretty good.' His brain short-circuited momentarily. 'For that matter, I could bathe with Akane, too...'

"Oh, dear, I think you really aren't feeling well." Nodoka laid a hand on his head. "You're flushed and feverish...Oh!" She grabbed a kleenex from the carton on the table. "And a nosebleed, as well! I'm quite worried!"

"Oh, it's nothing, Auntie!" He defended, quickly pushing the kleenex against his dainty nose. "It'll pass."

"Well, let's get you cleaned up, dear."


End file.
